


twitter, youve gotta big storm coming

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Maria Hill, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Bruce Banner, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Harley Keener, Gay James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Girls in Love, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Thor, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pansexual Pepper Potts, Pansexual Sam Wilson, Pansexual Thor, Pansexual Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Trans Peter Parker, Trans Steve Rogers, Trans Tony Stark, Twitter, fuck civil war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: the old sock on your floor @pbpwhen you wake up on the roofthe old sock on your floor @pbpand totally not fall offsunshine @eggsboiw-what??
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Maria Hill/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 222





	twitter, youve gotta big storm coming

Tony Stark @YouknowwhoIam

I don't know if I should be angry at someone or to be proud.

>Tony Stark @YouknowwhoIam

But this time something exploded. Help @CEOSI

>>Sally @OnTheFarm

tony starks tweets at three am are what i live for

>> Pepper Potts@CEOSI

It was in your lab. Not my problem.

>>> mista potta @microchip

lmao

>> The Babysitter @WarRhodes

Tony it's 3:54. Go to bed.

>>> Tony Stark @YouknowwhoIam

Fine, honeybear

>>>> Pepper Potts @CEOSI

A pr nightmare in it's finest moments

New York Times @nytimes

Tony Stark dating long time friend Col. James Rhodes? Find out more here! [link] 

Long Island Press @islandpress

Iron Man and War Machine in a relationship? We are still in shock too! Find out more about the two heroes here! [link]

LGBTQ+ News! @Pridenews

lgbtq superheroes are here! maybe more that we did not know about are still in the closest!

> Tony Stark @YouknowwhoIam

>> eggs and bacon @area51alien

holy shit tony stark can meme

>>> Tony Stark @YouknowwhoIam

I had to learn. But now I regret some of my life choices

>>>> beam bean @smolbean

w-what? i-

beter barker @pbp

when you get stuck to the ceiling

> hoot hoot @hedwigisalive

are you okay dude???

> country boi i luv u @potatoes

is it bad that i felt that

> beter barker @pbp

im still stuck

>> beter barker @pbp

help please :(

>>> emjay @dontcallmeMJ

i can feel the puppy dog eyes

>>>> emjay @dontcallmeMJ

fuck

>>>>> nedo @gitc

MJ HAS FALLEN I REPEAT MJ HAS FAllEN

>>> beter barker @pbp

i am now unstuck :)

MCR needs to come back@MCRstan

are we going to talk about the kid that got stuck to the ceiling?????????

> country boi i luv u @potatoes

he is god

>> beter barker @pbp

i-

>>> beter barker

t-thank you????

>>>> country boi i luv u @potatoes

welcome darling

idiot nerds + MJ

pete: fngjkrndkrgnrjdkngdrkjgndkg

MJ: lamo gay

pete: d-ggdnkjrnd

ned: its okay just type slowly

pete: thry cals me damrlnggdkng

MJ: peter just go and get that person and see if they could be your s/o if you are going to act like this smh

pete: :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

MJ: go or dont

pete: jkfnjkbfksejfs ughhghhhghgguuuuu

pete: they could be a perv for all i know

ned: i hacked them

ned: theyre not :)

pete: but but rgnidrubgienrgjke

pete: what if they straight???????

MJ: their bio literally says 'hella gay potato boi'

pete: u r mean :((((((((((((((((((((((

pete: ill watch them and see

beter barker @pbp

when you realize how gay you are

>country boi i luv u @potatoes

id be gay for you any day :)

>> beter barker @pbp

w-what????????? does????????????? that??????????? mean?????????? chdksfgdksjzkl

potatoes > pbp

potatoes: hey there darling my name is harley

pbp is typing...

idiot nerds + MJ

pete: his name is harley and i think im in love

MJ: good job gay

pete: mjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

pete: hes really smart like he made an iron man gauntlet from spare parts

pete: and i got to rant about the many things wrong about so many different science industries that i hate :)

ned: i aprove

ned: he has my blessing

MJ: i need to meet him first

MJ > Harley

MJ: you hurt him i will kill you and no one will find your body

Harley: i would kill myself if i hurted him anyways soooooooo

idiot nerds + MJ

MJ: i aprove i guess

pete: :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

pete: should i tell him that im spider-man???????????

ned: its your secret

city bby > country bae

city bby: im spider-man

country bae: i know

city bby: how?????????

country bae: when we were on call you started to rant about getting stuck to a lot of surfaces

country bae: it was cute so i didnt stop you :)

spider-child > mr. starch

spider-child: i have a boyfriend

spider-child: his name is harley

spider-child: im in love with him

mr. starch: when did this happen??????????????

The OG Gayvengers + a snek chat

Ironcan: pete got a boyfriend???????????

Thunder Thighs: CHILD OF SPIDERS HAD FINALLY GOTTEN BETROTHED

Thunder Thighs: WE MUST CELEBRATE WITH WINE AND TARTS OF POP

spider mom: if he hurts peter I Will Kill Him

Ironcan: the thing is petes been spamming me about him and his name his harley and he lives in tennessee and made a replica of my gaunlet????

Ironcan: and i met a kid in tennessee that helped repair my suit after that Incident. and his name was harley

Ironcan: I WAS TRYING TO STOP THE TWO FROM MEETING BUT NOW AFTER A DAY THEY ARE DATING????????????????????

snek: the spider child has good morals

caw caw mf: says you

snek: I Was Mind Controlled 

7phds: guys peter is old enough to have a boyfriend

7phds: thor, honey you have caps lock on again. tap the bold arrow on your keyboard

Thunder Thighs: thank you bruce : )

caw caw mf: wait wheres cap????

Ironcan: making out with his boyfriends

iced americano: i am on a run with buck and sam

spider mom: tony you should get back to your kid before he gets worried

Ironcan: yeah i probably shoud

caw caw mf: he doesnt even deny it anymore

mr. starch > spider-child

spider-child: and he has a very nice voice and he calls me darling and that just makes me feel fuzzy and i really like him

mr. starch: whats his last name??

spider-child: ????????? keener???????????? why???????????????????????

mr. starch: remember that kid i met during the mandarin thing?

spider-child: IM DATING THE KID THAT SAVED YOUR LIFE???????????????????? FJNESJEFBEKJBFIEBFKSFJSFEFSKF

peter has made a new group chat

peter has changed the name to Explain

peter has added tiny stark

peter has added harls

peter: explain to me why you didnt tell me that You Saved Tonys Life

harls: i had to sign so many ndas i forgot what half of them were about

harls: i was thinking about telling you after you told me that you were spider-man but i just needed to ask first

tiny stark: i had reasons of never wanting either of you to meet

peter: BUT HARLEY IS FRICKING AMAZING AND HE UNDERSTANDS MEEEEEEE

harls: PETER IS LIKE A PUPPY HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING BAD??????????

tiny stark: i had my reasons

tiny stark: you would have tried to make a disco roomba or lightsabers or a room that has gravity on the ceiling

peter: i already made lightsabers with shuri

harls: i already have made a disco roomba that stabs you

peter: WAIT YOU MADE A DISCO ROOMBA????????????????

harls: YOU MADE FUCKING LIGHTSABERS??????????

peter: i gotta talk with my boyfriend about so many things we can make :)

tiny stark: this is exactly what i did not want to happen


End file.
